I Will Never Be Bored Again
by amuletsky
Summary: What would happen if Roxas and Axel was in your life well you'll soon find out. But then you just happen to be kidnapped. What new people will you meet and what will happen to her?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Kingdom hearts!**

* * *

I Will Never Be Bored Again

I was just wondering what it would be like if an anime was in your life. I was bored today so let's find out. We will start out in a small town called

Merritt it is in Canada B.C. so lets find go to the school CMS to be exact. It was a normal boring day. My name is Skye I am 13 years old. I have

long balck hair,emerald eyes, and my hair is always in a braid. . I have 2

sisters and 2 bothers named Marti 12 and annoying, Aj 9 and a game freak, Bear 7 and mimics Aj, and Pie she is 5 loves the color pink. My mom

and dad are cool just the average. I woke up today thinking today would be normal. First we would have advisory are homeroom. When went to

the front of the room and said "today we have to 2 new students there names are Roxas Takara and Axel Time why don't you introduce

yourselves and say what you like. As always Skye first." [why always me first] I stood up and said my name. Axel had red spiky hair and green

eyes. Roxas had brown spiky hair and Safire eyes. Well back to the story. "Name is Skye Akachuk and I like action and humour. Axel chuckled in

amusement. After every one introduced there selves all the girls were in love with them. the guys didn't like them till they knew how cool they

were.[ horribly Axel sat next to me and I was mad and 2 I was going to be killed as I felt the jealous aura around me But 3 this was going to be

an intrusting day. Well it was going to be boring anyway.] The bell rang and since I was the only one Axel knew he followed me and his buddy

Roxas followed me too. And instantly I knew I was going to be the most hated person in the school. Ohh... well I never liked anyone anyway. I

showed them around the school anyway. Soon it was the end of the day it was good I guess. Soon Skye got used to them and found out that

they lived pretty close to her so they visited each other. A few weeks pasted and it was Saturday so I said" mom I am going to get some candy I'll

be back soon." When I got my candy. Someone came and swiped my candy. [IT WAS AXEL] "YOU MAY BE MY FRIEND BUT DON'T TOUCH MY

CANDY!!" "oh... so she's got a temper " "I'm not joking Axel it back in ten seconds or-"

"Okay...okay syk." Roxas whispered "I think she's serious" "No worries its only candy.""Axel you are going to regret what you just did." Skye kicks

him in the shin and grabs her candy. "Thanks". I walked away till. Roxas helps him up and says "man she's serious when it comes to candy" and

starts to laugh. "What did you say!" "Nothing I said nothing." "Come on Axel before we die." Skye waves goodbye smiling saying "see you

tomorrow." As I walk home I saw someone it was a man he wore a black suit. You couldn't see his face because of the hood but then his hood

falls off and you see he has pink hair. The pink haired guy says "huh so your are new target" What [what does this guy want I better run.]I run

back to the park. Then Skye see's Roxas he says "Sorry Skye I didn't expect this to happen so soon. You better be ready." "wait what are you

talking about." He looks away and you faint.


	2. Chapter 2

**My name is Sora**

You wake up in a room you've never seen before. Axel is there he says "come on Skye" [you notice he has the same black suit as the pink

haired freak.] You follow Axel but say "Axel what going on" "you'll find out soon enough." You enter a white room with 13 chairs high on the

wall."Xemnas we brought her.""Good keep her here." "What...what are you talking about the last thing I remember is the pink haired flower

petal's guy kidnapping me." "Hey!" you see him on the chair in the room. "I have a name!" "Well get ride of the flower petals. ! HELP!" Axel says

"what are you doing" "I 'm screaming for my life what do you think I'm doing?" then they dismissed her. "Man that was harsh... why didn't I

think of that." Skye looked at the ground sad. "What's wrong Skye?" "Don't call me Skye." "Why" "Just call me Sora." "Okay Sora." Axel's

thoughts [Why do I have to call her Sora? And is it just a mistake. Because that is the same name as the keyblader. Oh well.]Sora went to

sleep. Days had past and then Sora met a girl named Namine. She was captured too. She had blond hair, white dress, white sandals, and blue

eyes. She was carrying a sketch book and crayons. "Hello my name is Namine." "Namine my name is Sora May I ask why are you here?" "Well

that's strange well the reason why is because I have power over the keyblader his memories and actions." "That's pretty cool." "No not really

some people call me a witch because of this." Namine looked very sad. "well don't worry lets be friends okay." She smiled "Thank You." "May I

ask can I draw you?" "Of course." But Can I look at all your drawings?" "Yes go ahead." Sora was looking at the Drawings when she noticed

that he looked like someone. "Namine who is he?" "Oh that's Sora" "Hey he has the same name as me." "Yes I was thinking that to." Roxas

then came though the door. "Sora you ready to return?" "Yes of course Roxas. See you later Namine and Friend forever." "Promise" ON the

walk to her room Roxas says "Sora Xemnas says he wants you to be trained to fight. We have to practice in a few days okay" "Yes" The next

day she was talking to Namine again. "Hey Namine do you know what they want train me for?" "Hmm... I don't know. That's weird why would

they? I don't know but I'll tell you if I know." Okay thank you Namine." "But for fighting you can use this. It's a keyblade" The keyblade had a

sky blue color, stars, cloud, and moons. "It is pretty." "It's more than that it's a powerful weapon. Only chosen people can use it." " Do you

think I can use it?" "Yes. Now try to make it appear your hand. If you can you can summon it whenever you want to." It took her a second but

she did it. "Wow" "it will be more use to you than me." "Hey do want some candy?" Mean wail with the organization was talking about haw

there being friends wasn't very good idea. So they were going to erase Namine's memories. Roxas and Axel didn't like this idea but what could

they do. They heard Zexion would do it now so they couldn't stop it. When Sora woke up. She saw Roxas. Roxas said "Sora I am sorry but

yesterday the organization erased Namine's memorise about you." "Why would they do that?" "They thought it wasn't a good idea for you to

be friends for you to be friends with her anymore. So today is your last day to see her." As Sora and Roxas walked down the hallway Sora

opened the door to Namine's room. You see Namine "hello my name is Sora" "hello mine is Namine. Funny fells like we met before." "Yes it

does." "Hey do you like candy?" "Huh" "I feel like you like candy for some reason." "Yes I do a lot" "Just like her. She once said something to me

that we were friends I felt so happy when she said that." Sora smiled. Roxas then said "Sora time to go." Sora said softly promises never fade

even if are memories do."But only Namine was able to hear. Namine said "bye." But when they were gone Namine said "Yes Friends Forever

Promise Me That." "Are you okay Sora" "Yes I will be fine I'll see her again one day. And If I don't I still have my memories." Roxas smiled and

said " well lets get to training." She walked till they were outside with Roxas and Axel. Axel said I'll battle her first. she summoned the keyblade.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Keyblade**

I had just summoned my keyblade when Axel and Roxas stared at it I ask "What's wrong?" And Axel said "Nothing now lets train."I fighted until

Axel hit me on the hand then I said "hey that hurt." "Oh really I'm sorry." He came running to check when I tripped him. "Hey that was a cheep

shot Sora. Sora and Roxas laughed. "Ha I beat you now what do we do teacher" Axel got up and said that's enough for today. "What you a

poor sport?" Axel let it go and said "man I am hungry" "Well then lets get something to eat." They all went to the Kitchen. "Here Roxas you

cook." "What why me?" "Isn't it obvious? I burn everything you know that remember what happen last time." Roxas was deep in thought. "Your

right you caused an explosion last time." Axel was smiling at how funny it was. Sora said come on Roxas we can cook because one I don't want

to ever try Axel's cooking any time soon." "Don't talk about that moment ever again." Roxas was looking sick. Sora laugh. "That's no funny."

"Well lets cook" When they were done Axel tried first it taste really good. Roxas said "you see no one can really cook in the organization." "Well

I'll cook only if you give me candy. "Hmm... Fair enough."The next day Sora got up and got dressed and fixed her hair. Axel came early today.

"Hey Axel" "hey the organization want to talk to you today." "ohh.. Sounds bad." "Yeah so bad. Well come on lets go." Sora follows him to the

white room again. Sora says hey "." "My name is Marluxia. And Roxas and Axel chuckled. She saw that there was 13 people sitting in the chairs.

Not like last time. Xemnas the leader and number one of the group said why don't we introduce are selves. And what we need you for?" "Fine"

"number 2 Xigbar, 3 Xaldin, 4 Vexan, 5 Lexaeus, 6 Zexion, 7 Saix, 8 and you know Axel, 9 Demyx, 10 Luxord , 11 Marluxia aka Mr. Flowerpetals,

12 Larxene, 13 the newest member Roxas." She looked at all of them. We are organization 13 or nobodies as you might say. "wait what's a

nobody?" Zexion said "nobodies are not suppose to exist because we have no hearts." "You have no hearts?" Sora was very confused. Saix

said "We will have hearts we will be human" "Well the reason we brought you here is because we want you to destroy the keyblader." "And

why should I" you know Sora you have a lot of brothers and sisters and all I have to do is choose one." "You wouldn't." "Of course I would no

hearts remember? And once the keyblader is gone we can find a way to get a heart. " Sora was mad you could tell "I'll do but what makes you

think I can do it." "Because you have a keyblade" "What?" "That weapon Namine gave you it's a keyblade didn't you know". "No I didn't." "Well

it turns out that you might be the only on who can" Sora thought [ this is bad if I do destroy the keyblader what will happen?] "Well you're

dismissed and you have keep training" Roxas, Axel, and Sora walked to the field. "Why me?" "we don't know why you have this power but you

could be the key bladders equal." "That would be so cool" Axel said. "Sora to tell you the truth I am the Keybladers nobody." "Really no wonder

those pictures that Namine drew they looked a lot like you." "Yeah." Axel said well lets practice they battle for along time till Sora won. "Yes I

won" "Hey I let you win!" "then why are you so angry?" Roxas laugh what are you laughing about? You never battle her." "Yeah but your way

older than her." And he continued to laugh. "How old are you guys anyway?" Roxas said "15" and Axel said "16" "Oh..." Roxas then said "Sora

we are training somewhere different tomorrow" "Where?" Axel smiled "a new world"


	4. Chapter 4

**The New World**

In the morning Sora was curios what the new world was like. You see Roxas and Axel waiting for you. "Well let's go." Roxas made a black

portal; it appeared out of no where. "Walk in." "What?" "No way." "What are you scared" Axel said. "Not even." "Well prove it." "Okay I will."

Sora walks in then her tripped on fall on the ground. Axel laughs when he walked out of the portal "Your going to have to get used to the way

we travel." Sora gets off the ground and stands up. "That's not funny Axel!" "Of course it is!" Axel said laughing. Roxas says "Come on lets get

to practicing battle with me okay?" "Okay Roxas. They battled pretty long. Sora was doing well till Roxas got a little to serious. And hit her a

little too hard it hit her arm with his keyblade. His keyblade was black, with a chain, it was pretty cool. Sora fell to the ground it was hurting bad

she tried to ignore it but it didn't work. It soon started to turn red. Axel said "Hey Roxas I think you took it a little too far don't you think." "Yeah

sorry Sora." "It's okay." "Well let's get it in cold water."They walked to the river across the field. Sora put her arm in the cold water it stung for a

minute then it felt a little better. Roxas said "you okay?" "Yeah." "Well you better give it a few days to heal." Sora sat on the field feeling way

better. But she noticed someone across the field he had very long hair, and was wearing black. "Roxas who is that?" "Who?" he looked but he

was gone. "He was there." "Must have been your imagination." "Maybe."Roxas and Axel said stay here for a minute we got to get something."

"Yeah I'll wait." Sora was in the field waiting for a long time. Till she saw that same person again he was closer this time. He said "You must be

very important for the organization to want you. I wonder what would happen if I took you?" "Who are you?" "Sephiroth" Sora took out her

keyblade. "You have a keyblade just like him." "Who?" "No one you need to know." Sora attacked first but Sephiroth dodged. Sephiroth

weapon was a long thin sword. Sora blocked his attack but he was fast. [When I was battled Axel he wasn't this fast half the time we were

messing around. This is the real thing. He didn't even use his power over fire. Roxas Axel where are you man.] "Your pretty good maybe better

that him." Sora was mad [why was I always being compared to him.] "Is he really that good? Even if he is. Why does everyone compare me to

him? .She finally hit Sephiroth. He smiled "Maybe not as good." Sora said angry " Sora said "STOP COMPARING ME TO HIM I'M SORA NO ONE

ELES!" Sora wasn't on her guard and het her on the back she fainted. She talked in her sleep "I'm not him..." She mumbled for a bit but in her

dream.

* * *

Sora was very happy in her dream. Playing looking at the sky till she saw someone He was across the field. And the wind was blowing. He had

brown hair, black clothes, and looked like Roxas. "Who are you?" He smiled "I'm..." Then he started to disappear "hey come back please!" But

he was gone.

* * *

Mean wail with Roxas and Axel things weren't going well. Well when they got back. Roxas said "Sora were back!" He blinked "Sora. Hey were

did she go?" "Don't know do you think she would escape?" "I don't know? Wait if you think about it she said she saw someone do you think

she was kidnapped?" "Knowing her most likely" "Wait if you think so then." "we got to find her!" they were running around by now and you can

imagine how stupid they were. They looked everywhere but couldn't find her. "WHERE IS SHE!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Those Idiots**

Back to Sora. Sora had just woken up on bed in an empty room. [I wonder how Roxas and Axel is doing oh... well. How dare they leave me for

so long but Sephiroth what does he want me for.] Sora then noticed her keyblade against the wall.] She got out of bed and sat on it. "So your

awake huh." Sora stared at him mad. "What do you want?" "Nothing really but what does the organization want you for?" Sora was defiantly

going to kill him later. "I don't know." "You do so what is it?" "I don't and if I did why would I tell you?" "Because if you don't I might just kill

you." Sora was about to summon her keyblade when Sephiroth said " you don't want me knocking you out again do you?" Sora sighed and

didn't summon her keyblade. [Wait till I get my hand on him.] Then Sora daydreamed and smiled at her evil plan. "What do you want me for?"

He didn't answer and left out the room [What dose he need me for anyway] She took out the candy that Axel had given her. She sucked on it a

wail. It tasted pretty good. [Where are you guys doing anyway? THOSE IDIOTS!] Sora sat there with no hope of those idiots saving her she

looked out the window to see the forest she was in a wail ago. She could not see the field any more. [I must be farther than I thought.] It was

very dark outside she could see the stars and moon. It was a full moon Sora smiled at that it was so pretty. She wasn't very tired but went to

sleep anyway. She had another dream.

* * *

Sora woke up in the field again with flower this time and other beautiful things. Sora smiled at how pretty everything was even the sky .Till she

saw that boy again. "Hey its you again" He smiled again. "This girl I met her name was Namine She told me something about a keyblade are

you him?" but he disappeared again.

* * *

Sora woke up and she was bored out her mine till Sephiroth came in. I said cheerfully "Hey Sephiroth want to play Uno?" "Aren't you scared

even a little bit?" "Terrified. Now want to play or not? This is a once in a life time chance mister to play you get with the all time champ" by now

Sephiroth was laughing. "What are you laughing at I am serious!" He walked out the room. Don't you dare walk out on me."

* * *

Mean wail with Roxas and Axel. Roxas said "I give up this is harder than I thought" "We can't give up Roxas. For my name isn't Alex Time!" "

That's not your real name Axel." "Don't bug me Roxas I'm on a roll." "What are you talking about Axel haven't done anything. And we don't have

a clue where she is." "Well I saw this really suspense guy holding Sora's bandana." "Well why didn't you tell me sooner." "I just remembered"

Roxas was looking at his stupid friend. "Where did you see him Axel?" "Oh... right over there." "Well come on lets go!" He ran to were he

pointed. "Hey wait for me!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hallow Bastion**

Sora was just waking up when she saw Sephiroth. "Hey Sephiroth." "I need you to come with me. " He grabbed her "Well come on." They walk

the past field to a cliff but you can see black thing when you look down. "Hey Sephiroth what are those black things anyway?" He took a look.

Those are heartless. They have no hearts and they take the hearts of people." "But there are so many they took there hearts and what about

the people?" "The people once there heart is taken there body becomes an empty shell and it turns into those white things." "But that's

horrible." "There is nothing you can do about the only way is to destroy them." Someone then came from the tunnel. He had short, spiky hair,

wore red, and had a long wide sword. "This is where you were Sephiroth." He stared at Sora for a minute. He thought [Who is she. She looks

very familiar.] "Well if it isn't Cloud. Sephiroth looked at the cliff. And Cloud tried to attack him but Sora said Sephiroth and blocks the attack with

her keyblade. Sephiroth looked at her smile and said "Why did you do that?" "Where buddies aren't we!" Cloud thought [yup she reminds me of

Sora.] Sephiroth said "Don't ever say that again." Roger that buddy!" Sephiroth sighed. Cloud hit her neck and she fainted. Cloud said what do

you need her for? And why does she have the keyblade." "Why do you think I know? You take her now I don't need her any more" and he left.

[Sorry Sora, this is for the best isn't it.] He thought of her smile when she saved him. He was gone before Cloud could say anything. Cloud

thought [Poor girl but just who is she. She even has a key blade I better take her with who knows what Sephiroth could use her for?.

* * *

She woke up in a room she has not seen before. [Axel, Roxas were are you? And when I find I will kill you.] Cloud came thorough the door

"oh...hello Cloud" "Your pretty calm." "Yeah I'm kind of used to it. Did you need to ask me something?" "Yes some one always does." "Why do

you have the keyblade?" "I don't know my friend Namine gave it to me." "What's your name?" "Sora" "Sora just like the keyblader." "Don't

compare me to him." "What" "I don't like when people compare me to him." "Okay sorry." "It's okay but where am I?" "Your in Hallow Bastion"

"Mine if I look around." "Go ahead just let me introduce you to some people first." She follows Cloud down stairs. She saw a room it had a big

computer in it with books scattered everywhere there was also a guy on the computer. He looked 35, and had short blond hair. He said very

friendly "Hello my name is Cid" "Hi." There was another guy looked 18 he also had short brown hair. "Hey my name is Leon" "nice to meet you."

There was a girl with long brown hair it was in a braid and was wearing a pink dress. "Hello my name is Aerith." She was very kind. And the last

person was a girl with short black hair. She said enthusiastically "Hi I'm the great ninja Yuffie." "Hello nice to meet you all I'm Sora. Umm... Yuffie

can you show me around the town" "That sound like fun lets go!"

* * *

When Sora and Yuffie were gone. Cid said "that girl she reminds me of the keyblader." Aerith said "Yes she even has the same name as

him."Leon said "He has been for a long time" Aerith said "I wonder when he'll come back he said he would." Leon said "Yes he did and you

know how he is."

* * *

"Hey Yuffie! What's that castle?" "Oh that's where the town started. Well we better get back we've been gone a little long." "Okay." "Then let's

have a race!" She ran as fast as she could. Sora tried to keep up but she was to fast. "Yuffie please wait for me!" But it was too late she was

too far to hear. [Ditched again man.] She looked around till she saw a heartless "Ugh now, heartless!" she took out her keyblade and attacked

but when she was done she was twice as lost. Till she saw Leon. "Hey Leon!" He looked at her "What are you doing here?" "Well Yuffie wanted

to have a race." Leon smiled "and she ditched you right. Well its okay I wanted to ask you something." "What?" "You're Sora aren't you?" "Your

Sora I know it." "I'm not him." "You have to be him." "BUT I'M NOT!" Sora lost her tempter again. [How dare he compare me to him? I am not

him. Am I...] "Come on let's go its pretty late." She follows him. When she was there she went to her room and closed her door. She went to

the balcony. She said quietly "I'm not Sora I know it but why does everyone say I am?" I never even met him.] Sora then put her bandana

down. She lied on her bed. "When I get I get my hands on Roxas and Axel... I hope you guys are okay anyway. Idiots."She fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Roxas and Axel**

Roxas and axel were looking for her still. When they found Sephiroth. "Hey you! You were the one who took Sora." "Yes I did" "Well where is

she?" "Sora is not with me anymore." "Who is she with?" "She is with Cloud in Hallow Bastion. But when you find her tell her I was very happy

to meet her. But she reminds me a little too much of the keyblader." He had the slightest disappointment in his eyes that he would not see her

again. Roxas thought [He thinks that too. That what everyone things of her as. I hope she is okay. I wonder if she found out.] Axel says "Well

tell her, so lets go to Hallow Bastion." They then left.

* * *

Sora just woke up. It has been 5 days later. Sora had put on her favourite green headband. She went down stairs "Hey Aerith." "Yes?" "Could I

go for a walk?" "Oh... of course be careful okay." "Sure." She walked outside the town. Then she saw Roxas and Axel. Sora was so happy when

Axel ran up to her that she tripped him. "HEY!" "HOW DARE YOU GUYS DITCH ME?" Roxas said "were sorry how we were supposed to know?"

"YOU TWO ARE SUCH IDIOTS!" She acted mad but to tell the truth she was extremely happy. Sora smiled. "Well lets go." "Go" "Yeah you

haven't trained in weeks." "Can I say goodbye first." "Okay but we are staying here." "Fine" "Wait Sora we got you something" "Really

What" "what do you candy." "Thanks" she put some in her mouth "Be back in a minute!" She ran there she went in"Umm... guy I have

something to say." Yuffie said what is it?" "I have to leave." Aerith said "Where are you going?" "I just have to go. I'll come back thought I

promise." "Well visit us" Leon said "Come back soon." Cloud just looked up Sora smiled Bye Cloud bye everyone." She left out the door she ran

till she saw someone in black. Sora stopped. "What do you want?" Roxas and Axel took so long I had to come and get you myself." He took off

his hood. "Xemnas" She backed away. "Well come on" "No way" She brought out her keyblade. "Okay I'll fight but not here somewhere else"

He made a portal and walked in. Sora was about to when Roxas called her name. "Sora, what are you doing?" "Me I'm going to kill him!" "Why!"

"Because he is taking the hearts of people I can't forgive that." She ran in the portal. It was a white room. Xemnas said "Are own weapon

going against us." Sora attacked first "I'll win Xemnas I have to, to male all the worlds better." She rapidly attacked him but he blocked all her

attacks. Roxas and Axel found her doing her hardest to destroy him. Axel said "Sora stop!" "NO WAY! I have to win I have to!" Xemnas finally

attacked her "give up Sora I win." "No you don't" and she attack him he was seriously injured and he ran away. "I was so close." Roxas and

axel ran towered her. And Sora smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Goodbye **

Sora smiled "I'm happy to have met you Roxas, Axel." "What are you saying?" "You two were true friends and I couldn't ask for more than that.

To... tell... the truth I feel like I am Sora. I...I always denied it because to tell the truth I hold some thing very precious to him and its time I gave

it back." She slowly backed away and started to disappear. Promise me something one last thing... not to forget me that is my only wish..."

Roxas and Axel couldn't stop her now. She said one last thing and smiled "Goodbye. Hold on to this for me." It was her bandana.

* * *

Sora walked across the field with flowers one last time. She said to herself "you better not forget me because I hope to be friends with you

again." She walked into another portal. She saw a white room. Sora was in the middle. She smiled at Sora. He said "who are you?" "Me I'm

Sora." "I'm Sora too the keyblader." She thought [he looks a lot like me. Just a little different with the black clothes.] "Sora I brought you

something. Its important to you remember you gave it to me you said you can have this but only if you return it to me one day." It was shining

in her hand it was beautiful. "It's your heart." "But once you give this to me won't you disappear." She said sadly "Yes I will but I had a happy

life for a long time I made many good friends and I hope to see them again." "That's good I'm happy for you""Thank you for letting me live and I

think you were gone a little too long your friends they miss you a lot." "I will" "Well goodbye Sora" She was feeling a little sad. He said "Friends

right?" "Of course." "I won't forget you." "No you will." And she slowly faded away and her smile and everything else disappeared but only in

Sora's mind. Soon he slowly forgot about her. But she said one last thing Roxas... Axel... I'm glad I met all of you."Axel and Roxas never forgot

her. But one day Namine said to Roxas "that girl Sora how is she" "Sora she is fine she's finally free..."

* * *

Sora was free her real self. She was lying on the ground looking at the sky. Sora ate the candy that they gave her. She smiled "I hope to see

you again Roxas Axel. That is my wish to have a life of my own. For me to do what I want. If you don't know, Idiots... She was once again lost

following the wind I hope she find what she is looking for. Sora smiled once more. Everyone always remember that one thing about her.

**THE END**


End file.
